Homicidal Love
by Honoa-Chan
Summary: Discontinued till further notice*** I was rereading this story and didn't really like the way some of the chapters had turned out so 'm going to rewrite them and post them all at once when I'm finished. If you would like me to add something to the story message me your ideas kay! :3 Kukukuku
1. New school and lost men?

Warning: Well just a bunch of possible typos, mild language and hobos living in expensive cars O.o

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own D. gray men no matter how much I beg plead or scream.

This Fiction is going to have some music in later chapters. Please pm me to give me requests for songs a can use.

For Yori the day started off really bad first the damn maid decided it was a good idea to vacuum her room while she was still asleep at what 7:00 am not to mention she was suppose to knock on the fucking door before entering. Her twin sister Yuki though it would be funny to switch their clothing so that instead of her normal interesting wardrobe that was mainly consisted of: Blacks, grays, white, all kinds of reds, and the occasional blue. As for her sister she fills her closet to the brim with bright colors and frilly skirts and poofy blouses.

To add to an already bad morning, Yori is going to have to enroll them school or the government is going to take Yori's many jobs or even put them in foster care.

"Yuki wake up! We're going to be late for our first day of torture" Yori yelled down the hallway as she went down to her sister's room.

"Ne Yori don't you just love these uniforms?" Yuki being as cheerful as ever said in a voice full of happiness

"Not really I really don't like skirts"

"Aw! Come on you look cute" Yuki said

(Remember when I said they were twin right? Well they have things that make them very different from each other like: Yori has long white hair that reaches to her lower back. Yuki's is the same way, but her hair is black. The twins come from a very interesting family. Ever pair of twins born into the Honoa clan has an odd birth mark pertaining to Chinese culture. In this case it's the signs of Yin and Yang. Yori has the sign of Yin nest of her left eye and Yuki has the sign of Yang next to her right eye.)

"Yuki I don't have all day hurry up" Yori yelled at her younger sister sounding very irritated now.

"Not until you go and put Haken away. It's not going to school with us" protested Yuki

Haken is Yori beloved sword that their late father gave to her before he passed, the sheath is a blood red with streaks of a gold going down the middle (for lack of a better word).The weapon has no guard just a handle (think of Mugen that's what it looks like) the blade is a deep jet black with many complex designs that look like they were hand drawn with liquid gold.

"Well then I guess you're gonna have to walk. I bet right about now your regretting not learning how to drive when I did?" Yori said smugly with a smirk on her face.

"You're so mean Yori and why do you insists on bringing it you'll hurt someone" In the most concerning voice Yuki could make she tried to get through to her sister but failed miserably.

"Okay. The people are safe as long as they don't piss me off. And if they do you know how to call an ambulance." Yori stated with slight amusement and the tone of voice her sister was using

As they made their way to the row of many sleek fashionable car silence had fallen between the two and Yuki was about to say something but Yori beat her to it." which one?" Yori said calmly in a questioning voice.

"Umm how about the Lamborghini? It looks lonely." As they approached the sleek black car, Yori notices some guy sleeping in the driver's seat

She opened the door and looked at him for a second then yelled in his ear "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND GET OUT OF MY FUCKING CAR YOU ASSHOLE!"The man woke from that and was confused as to how he got where he was.

"Umm where am I?" the man said stupidly which irritated Yori to no end.

"Okay I'll tell you. You're in MY house in MY car and on MY nerves, and now I have a question for you" Yori said putting extra emphasis on the 'MY' parts in the sentence.

"Oh I see and what is your question?" he said calmly

"Who the hell are you" Yori chocked out through clenched teeth.

"Oh sorry my name is Light Honshiro. It's very nice to meet you." He said with a small smile cross his lips. Yori just gave himalook that said 'are you clinicly retarted'

"Okay now for my other question. How did you get in to my house when it's underground?" Yori asked trying to calm herself before she cuts this guy in half.

"I really don't know myself. Would you be so kind as to show me the exit so I can be out of your hair?" he said kindly.

"Take that elevator over there and never come back" Yuki gave her a look that said 'says please'

"Please..." Yori said through her teeth.

Yuki gave her a look of approval as they watched him leave. After that day, they never saw Light ever again.

Yori put both their bags in the back of the car then got in the driver's seat. Once they were outside, the two drove off to start their first day at Black Order high school.

* * *

Yay! First chapter (well more like the prologue)is done xD so FYI this is only my second Frantic and my first one didn't go to well so tell me if this was any better.  
Comment Review depends on which website this is on: P


	2. Homeroom!

Warning: a lot of possible typos simple descriptive words and strong language

Disclaimer: I don't own D. gray man and never will

* * *

After the small delay, the two jumped into the car and finally got on the road heading to Black Order High. Their new homeroom teacher had called and told them to come to school a little late today so they could be introduced. Yori and Yuki finally made it to school, it was a lot bigger than they had expected, but they got over the feeling of over excitement when they parked.

Before the entrance of the building there was a sign that told everybody what homeroom they were. The call they received this morning had told them that they'd be in class 2-C.

"Ohhhh it looks like there's a lot of people with odd names in this class" Yuki said breaking the silence.

"See like Lenalee Lee, Kenshin, Lavi, Hotaru, Katashi, Yuu Kanda, Aya, Allen Walker. Some of them don't even have last names..."

"Yah kinda, but this is Japan so what else can you expect and beside our names aren't the most normal ones in the world either" Yori commented.

"Even so, we are Japanese and most of the names on that list are too...umm. I don't know but let's go inside already" Yuki added before they both entered the building.

* * *

"Hey you guys, did you hear there are new students at our school" Lavi chimed in the most excited voice he could muster.

"Yah I heard! They say they're twins" At Lenalee's statement Lavi's eye formed a big fiery heart that screamed 'So my type!'

"New students into middle of the year? That's just stupid" Kanda added trying to act af is he wasen't interested in the converstation. "I sure hope they don't resemble Usagi over there"

When Kanda finished his compliant, the teacher had walked into the room indicating that free time was over. Clearing his throat, the teacher finally spoke "Today we'll be welcomeing two new students into our homeroom, please be kind to them. This is their first day at this school afterall"

"Hai!" the class said in unison

Allen rasied his hand and asked" Umm where are they?"

"Allen I haven't gotten them yet so please be patient" The teacher said slightly annoyed

"Girls you may come in now"

As he steps away from the door two figures come into the room, the whole class was in awe-well even one but Kanda-

The stares were become kind rather unsettling so Yuki decided to introduce them."Hello my name is Yuki Honoa and this is my sister Yori it's a pleasure to meet you all" Yuki smiled and Yori looked disinterested

Yori could just feels the eyes on her it was just to creepy 'ughh I have to endure this for the whole day God just kill me now!'

"Ok thank you very much Yuki now Yori please introduce yourself as well" said calmly and in his teacher voice.

"Che I think Yuki did a rather well at introducing us so I find no reason for me to introduce myself a second time." Yori said with a sigh

At that the whole class looked at Kanda thinking he was the one who said it but were proven wrong when they saw him looking out the window not even paying any attention to what was going on.

"Come on Yori be nice and try not to yell at anybody today" Yuki said in her 'she can't defy me little sister voice'

"Che fine, Kon'nichiwa watashi no namae wa yoridesu...Node, hottoite yo (Hello my name is Yori so leave me alone" Yori said knowing that the teacher can't speak Japanese.

At that moment she gained Kanda's attention. He examined her and noticed she had a katana strapped to her waist 'Hmm this could be interesting' *Stamp of approval*

The homeroom teacher shot her an irritated look and said "Okay please speak in English I can't understand a single thing you're saying"

"Then why are you a teacher in JAPAN where people speak JAPANESE I really must know." Now Yori was full out mocking him just to get him mad

"That is none of you concern and please take a seat somewhere so we can start homeroom" He said trying to keep his anger in check

"Hai Orokana kyoshi(stupid teacher)"

The whole class burst out in laughter and Kanda just smirked why hadn't he though of that? Yori took the seat behind him and Yuki took the seat beside Yori.  
Lavi was happy because the seat Yuki took in right in front of him and he is so close to her he can smell her hair 'ha-ha cherries''.

"Before we get down to the day's news I will go over the school rules we our new students" said with a clam teacher voice "No weapons are allowed on school grounds, you may not dye your hair a color that is not your natural color, and no tattoos, and any jobs a student has must be entered into the school's data base.

Most if not all of the rules he stated were directed at Yori, but all she did was glare daggers at him.

"Just so you know I was allowed to carry my katana by the district and my hair color is natural and this is a birth mark not a tattoo." Yori said in a voice that screamed 'bite me you asshole'

"Like I'd fall for such a far out statem-" before he could finish his statement (ha-ha that's what he was going to say) he noticed a blade to his neck ready to slice at any moment.

"Would you like to say that again hmm?"Yori whispered in the man's ear in a low anger stricken voice

"N-no C-can you please p-put that down I believe you n-now" said with major fear flowing through his word and did she get over here? Will she kill me? Is anybody going to do anything about this? All these thoughts were running through his mind all at was sure it was the end until Yuki hit Yori in the back of the head with her text book.

"Come on Yori this is why I told you to leave Haken at home you have a tendency to hurt or threaten people with your little mind games" Yuki said in her sisterly voice that says 'i told you so'

"Che' fine" Yori sheathed her katana and walked back to her seats giving off a scary homicidal aura while glaring flaming daggers at the now very pale teacher.

"Wow she fits Yu's personality to a T right moyashi-chan" Lavi whispered to Allen hoping not to be heard my and body else.

After hearing his annoying nickname Allen responded "My name is Allen and yah they're perfect for each other. Hey Lavi I have a plan for getting them together but i'll tell you at lunch okay!" Allen said with a wide smile on his face that would have split his face in half if it got any bigger.

"Heehee sound interesting, but with them being so alike won't that make going to school two times as scary?" Lavi replied with a look of interest and fret

"Or it could soften them both up and make school more pleasant" Allen replied to Lavi with a look of total confidence

"Hmm I see what you're thinking. Heehee let's try is"

And with that plan step up the samurai twins was put into action.

* * *

*Guzzles down a cup of milk* Ahhh just lovely relaxing after finishing a chapter with a cup of milk.

F&R


	3. The race

Warning: well just a bunch of possible typos

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own D. gray man no matter how much I beg plead or scream

* * *

Both Lavi and Allen were smiling like mad men as they walked down the hall rubbing their hand together like they were planning something (and they were).

Lenalee was kinda getting creeped out by this so she broke the darkened silence by saying "Umm what's with you guy? Lavi you look like you're planning to rape someone and Allen you look like you about to do the same but with cake"

When the word cake came from her mouth Allen slipped from his self educed trance and into his someone feed me trance (They both looked the same though.

"Lenalee did you say cake? If you did can I have some PLEASE!" Allen said while walking over to the girl with drool pooling out the side of his mouth.

"Only if you tell me why you two are smiling like idiots" Said pigtailed girl could be rather devious when she wanted to.

Allen gave Lavi a questioning look and when he nodded they sweep Lenalee away and headed to the lunch room to go over the plan.

"Okay the plan is to get the two very scary swordsmen (Yori is a girl though) Together"

"Won't that just make it worse for us if that happens? I mean really two bads don't make a good. You of all people should know this "Allen was about to reply but Lavi beat him to the punch.

"But what if it has the complete opposite effect and softens them up. You see the effect Yori's little sister has on her when she's pissed off right? Maybe that will happen you never know." Note Lavi being Lavi said this all in one breath and with a serious face no less.

Lenalee was still unsure about if this is a good idea or not, but then she gave into the plan "Okay fine I'll help but we really don't know Yori and Yuki like we do Kanda so how's that going to work?"

Lavi started to take the girls word into consideration." That would be a problem wouldn't it…hmm Allen tomorrow or when you get a chance I'll need you to talk to Yori and Lenalee you talk to Yuki okay. Try and get some information about them and stuff like that"

"You can tell a lot about a person by their handwriting, so take like a note book or something that they write in that's not school oriented." Just as Lavi was about to start explaning what they were going to do Kanda walks in.

He ordered soba like always and walked over the table where his idiot friends resided."You all seemed to be in a hurry to get to lunch but yet you're not eating, baka" Kanda said as he sat down at the table and began to eat his soba.

He was slowly becoming uncomfortable because everybody at the table was starting at him.

Lavi finally said "Hey Yu-Chan what's your type?" This question surprised Kanda and he nearly choked on his noodles "I mean in girls and stuff?"

"Why does it matter Baka Usagi?" Kanda said clearly mad cause the question was so out of the blue and personal.

"Just wondering is all"

"Che' stupid" was Kanda said in reply to Lavi's explanation before going back to eating his favorite dish.

After a couple of second Allen's tummy screamed FEED ME! So he said "come on you guys let's get our food before I eat myself"

"Okay" chimed Lenalee as she got up with Allen to go get their lunches. Meanwhile Lavi continued to sit next to Kanda and waited for the perfect moment to rephrase the question he had asked before.

"Oi usagi why are you starting at me?" Kanda said kind of irritated

"Just cause"

"Well if that's your only answer then stop"

"And Yu you never answered my question, so what kind of girls do you like?"

"That's none of your goddamn business" Kanda growled

"AWWW come on I'll tell you what kind on girls I like"

"I already know...anything that walks" Kanda stated smugly

"That was harsh Yu-Chan; we've been best friends since the beginning on grade school. I'd think you would have trusted me with this kind on information by now. Oh and just so you know I won't stop asking until you tell me" Lavi stated proudly

In response all Kanda did was glare daggers at him and started cursing at Lavi in Japanese, English, and Spanish (where did he learn Spanish I'll never know)

"Fuck you dumbass and who ever said we were best friends anyway?" Kanda was clearly pissed off now. When he finished his food he got up and stormed out of the lunch room.

"Lavi what did you do Kanda looks really mad "Lenalee said as she returned with her food.

"Yah Lavi I've never seen him that pissed at you in such a short amount of time before well I have but not at school" Allen added

"I just asked him what kind of girl he was into and he got all mad and left. Oh well that's Kanda for yah not letting people know the littlest thing about him." Lenalee and Allen just nodded because that is how Kanda is and they understood that.

***!*!***

Right after lunch Kanda as history so that's where he headed about 30 minutes early. He was noticeable grumpy and had nothing to take his anger out on. He was about to open the door to the class room but instead it opened and Yuki walked out dumping into him causing him to fall back along with the long black haired twin.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry are you ok?" Yuki said while picking up her belongings that had fallen on the ground.

"Yah I'm fine but next time watch where you're going" Kanda snapped at her. She was unfazed which confused Kanda 'What does she get yelled at a lot or something? most people at least flinch a little when I yell at them'. Thought Kanda

They both stood up and be for waving goodbye Yuki introduced herself "Hello My names Yuki and you must be Yu Kanda right" she said while smiling

"Uh, yah how do you know my name?" He replied wondering why she has not run away yet.

"Oh sorry my sister Yori sits behind you in homeroom correct?" Tilting her head to the side she continued "and you're in her math class"

He just frowned even more because she was right and he didn't want to admit it but has to. All Kanda did in response to the question was grunt.

(Yup he's just like Yori but I've never heard her grunt before, there's something to look forward to)

After the short conversation Yuki left and Kanda entered the class room. 'She's nothing like her sister; way to talkative it's kind of annoying. Oh well at least I'm not mad any more).

"Kanda what brings you to class so early, it's still lunch break."The history teacher asked softly while drinking a cup of milk.

"Does it really matter Lulu?" Kanda said as he approached his seat.

"I think you forgot that I am your teacher and that you must address me as Ms. Bell okay Kanda" He just snorted and sat down and stared out the window.

The bell had rung and students had started to flood the halls and class rooms. Lavi and Allen both had Advanced chemistry Lenalee has music and the twins had some kind of chorus class to much of Yori's dismay so Kanda was all alone and rather happy about that fact.

***!*!***

Lavi and Allen were both still smiling like crazy madmen rapists (if that makes sense) which was kind of creeping out the class until the project that was assigned that class had started.

"Hey Allen so how is this going to work the most antisocial people hooking up and becoming all lovey dovey? I really don't see it "Lavi whispered not wanting anybody to hear about the plan.

"Are you questioning my powers Lavi?"

"N-no of course not it's just you never went into major detail when we were at lunch"

"Because Lenalee doesn't need to hear the dirty part of the plan if she did Komui would have our heads" Allen started rubbing his neck protectively

Lavi nodded in understanding and asked "So what do ya want me ta do?"

"Find some way to get them talking during gym next period but Yuki's gonna be there to so Yori is probably be with her the whole time. I heard were having coed gym today so this is perfect."

"Gotcha' moyashi-chan" Lavi smiled and continued with their work

"The name is Allen okay let me spell it for you so it will be drilled into your thick metal plated skull A.L.L.E.N you got that okay good" Allen snapped and also continued with the class work.

***!*!***

It was pretty rare for there to be a coed gym class but it turns out that the girl's gym teacher had a family emergence and had to leave early.

In gym class just as Allen predicted the twins were running together which in turn make Lavi's job harder. The class was spilt up into four groups for relay races each group has four people. Group one had Lavi, Yuki, Yori, Allen. Group two had Kanda, Chomesuke, Lenalee, and Ruka (Sorry I went a little vampire knight on yah) group three and four all have people that doesn't really matter.

Lavi was giving everybody their position" Okay Allen you run first and hand it off to me I'll hand of to Yuki-Chan and she'll hand off to Yori-Chan"

"Okay fine by us" Yuki said for both her and her sister

Lenalee notices the order Lavi's team is in and follows suit "Okay Chomesuke-san you're handing off to Ruka-san she's handing off to me and Kanda-kun your anchor ok no objection on good let win this"

Everyone was in their spots and waiting for the gun to sound, when it goes off the first group starts running Allen pasted Chomesuke a while ago and had handed off to Lavi but Ruka was tight on his tail as he ran his lap now Lenalee and Yuki are quickly falls behind but stayed on her tail. The last hand off was made and Yori and Kanda were neck and neck. The whole gym class was in shock to see someone tie with Kanda.

Kanda was a little shocked as well but didn't show it instead he asked "Where'd you get so fast?"

"I don't know I've just always been" Replied Yori as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"I see well next time you won't be so lucky got that" Kanda said in a voice that said -let's see you almost beat me next time short stuff-

"You're on" Yori said with a smirk as she walked over to her sister

"Yo-chan what was that about?" Yuki asked happily was she skipped over to her sister

"Don't call me that"

"Fine you stinker lets go class is almost over"

"Stinker?"Was all Yori said before being pulled away by her sister.

"Kanda did you get slower or something you almost lost!"Lenalee said as she ran over to him

"Che' why would I let myself get slower, Yori's just fast I guess" added Kanda as he watched the pigtailed girl run over to him.

"Well anyway what do yah think? Want a rematch?"Lavi said over hearing the conversation

"I all ready have one, now if you will excuse me I'm going home " then Kanda walked off

"Step one complete" Lavi chimed before they all got changed and went home.

* * *

_**I hope you liked the chapter! Still no comments which makes me sad but oh well ^^**_

_**Please review and I'll try and upload faster fav and stuff too!**_


	4. Dog pile?

**Warning: Oh so many typos and grammar problems.**

**Disclaimer: I no own**

* * *

"Yori Hey Yori wakes up. We're going to be late for school." Yuki whispered into her sister's ear trying to wake her up.

"Mmm, Yuki leave me alone. I'm still tired" Yori groaned as she rolled over on to her stomach.

"Yori don't make me sit on you! I will!"

"Go ahead and try "Yori threatened but Yuki sat on her.

"Get off of me! Okay I'll get up, you're really heavy"

"No I'm not your just a liar. I'm not heavy" Yuki chimed playfully as she jumped on her sister.

"Meh, Get off!" Yori grunted as she pushed her sister off of her.

Yuki fell to the floor with a thud. Yuki grabbed her nose that was now red."Owie that hurt your so mean Yori!"

"I did tell you to get off of me, but no you sit on me anyway" Yori said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Well anyway get ready and we'll leave M'kay?"

"Fine"

After Yori was all dressed and cleaned up the twins left. It was a long ride calming ride but the calm mood and dissipated to nothing when the duo pulls into the school they find themselves surrounded by students and teachers wanting to talk to them. Yori being Yori wanted to run them all over and laugh at them later but, Yuki being the loving little sister she is stopped her.

"What the hell? Move before I run your asses over!"Yori yelled at the many people surrounding her car.

"Oh My God Yori I think they want to talk to us"

"Like hell I want to talk to them!"

"Yuki here give me your bag" Yori held out her hand so her sister could give her the bag.

"Sure but what are you…" Before she could finish her question Yori jump out of the car and ran inside the school.

The large crowd of people followed inside."Well I guess that's why she did that. Hmm where should I park?" With that Yuki jumped into the driver seat and parked the car. Meanwhile her sister was being chased down the hall by a herd of crazy animals.

"Oh My God Yori I want to touch your hair. Can we talk I have so many questions for you. Do you have an older brother? He must be hot!" Many questions were being thrown at the white hair twin but she was too busy trying not to get lost to pay any attention.

"Hey Lavi when do you think step two will be put into action?" Allen asked between mouthfuls of his breakfast.

"Allen buddy old pal it started a long time ago just wait and listen" Lavi put his feet on the table and waited for the stampeding feet and excited screaming to be heard. Moments later the doors to the cafeteria burst open and the older twin came charging through the door at top speed. Her eyes were searching for the closes exit.

"Well I guess it started." Lavi said sitting up and showing of his deviously scary smile.

"Lavi what did you do?" Lenalee with concern plastered all over her face.

"I put step two into action. Okay you know how Yuu-chan comes to school through that door at exactly 9:34 am right?" The rabbit said pointing to the door in the back of the cafeteria.

"Yeah what about it?" Allen asked as he finished the last of his food mountain.

"Just wait and see"

Right after Lavi made his finishing comment the clock struck 9:34 am and Kanda came walking through the lunchroom door. The door closed behind him and SMACK! Yori ran into him and the group fell on top of the two on the floor.

"Oh my god Lavi was all of this part of your plan? Yori and Kanda could be really hurt right now! Your and idiot! Ne, Allen did you eat my apple? Should we see if theirs okay" Lenalee continued her endless rambling and failed to notice that the dog pile on the two swordsmen had disappeared.

"What the hell was that for? Really getting trampled in the middle of the cafeteria! What was with all the damn questions earlier anyway?" Yori said sitting up not noticing the position she was in.

Right after Yori finished her angry rant her cherry sister walked in and when she stopped her sister her face went beet red. Yori was currently straddling Kanda's waist with her hands on his chest.

"Um Yo-chan I think you should look down" Yuki said as she approached her sister.

"Why should I look?" She went from being confused to being completely horrified by the blankly staring Kanda and the position the two were in. She got up as fast as she could and grabbed Yuki, their bags and her hair tie that had topped out during the commotion.

Kanda was still lying on the floor getting over the shock of what happened moments after he walked into the building. Why was Kanda so shocked about the events that had just occurred? Mr. Cold hearted bastard was NEVER surprised by anything or anybody. When Kanda finally decided it was time for him to get off the cold hard floor he immediately glared at Lavi with a glare that would kill any normal person's soul in second.

'Wow such hatred Kanda you little devil' *wink*

"Oi usagi what was that all about?" Kanda asked as he approached said rabbit slowly as he unsheathed Mugen.

"N-nothing Yu just having a little fun is all" Lavi said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Nothing, how stupid do you think I am? That whole thing wrecked of Usagi!" Kanda said in a low menacing voice that was dripping with venom.

"I don't think you're stupid. (Beside you have like straight A's so who would I be to call you stupid?) You're just temperamental and anti social is all. " Lavi said as he stared at the blade pressed to him neck.

Many teachers walked passed without any intention of helping the red head, they were all too familiar with Kanda's reputation and knew that he would kill if provoked.

"Kanda we know you won't kill Lavi even if you wanted to. Your too much of a big teddy bear, you would hurt a fly but not a rabbit." Lenalee said gaining one of Kanda's mortified looks.

'What the hell did she just call me? A teddy bear she must be messed up in the head to think that."

"Lenalee what would make you think Kanda of all people is nice? Allen said as he started eating the jell-o that just proofed on to the table.

"Is that supposed to mean something Moyashi?" The Raven-Haired man asked as he pointed Mugen at Allen's pale neck.

"Yes it dose I'm saying your heartless and cold and mean and just Meh!" The whole group looked at him blankly with a face that said I can't believe how stupid that sounded.

"Moyashi-Chan you seem stupider than normal. Did you eat some bad Raman or something?" Lavi said finally fully suppressing the hysterical laughter that was trying to surface.

"No, I'm just hyper I got bored so I ate a whole bag of sugar cubes and hehe" Allen said so fast that Lavi could barely understand him.

"Well….anyway let's get to class before the bell rings"

And with that the group went to class. I wonder what will happen next.

**

* * *

**

:D Hano is super duper happy cause' she ate sugar cubes while she was writing this. Oh and please review and tell me what you think I know my grammar is not the best and neither is my spelling so yeah just tell me about the flaws in my writing so I can fix them to the best of my ability.


	5. The partnership

Disclaimer: I don't own this awesome show

Warning: Mild language, Lack of dialogue for Kanda

**Me: Chapter 5 all ready~ heehee i'm happy**

**Kanda: Well your easily amused**

**Me: Yes I know~ Well at least I don't have a stick up my ass**

**Allen: Well she's right about that kanda. You do have have a stick up your ass**

**Kanda: Shut the fuck up moyashi! *Unsheathes mugen***

**Allen: Eep *Runs for the hills***

**Kanda: *Chases the Moyashi***

**Me: Kanda don't kiss Allen I need him for the story! Haha anyway enjoy**

* * *

Yori may not look it but she is very artistic. When her parents were still alive they would teach her how to play all kinds of instruments like: Flute, clarinet, Acoustic guitar, piano, keyboard, saxophone and many more. After they died she never stopped playing instruments and learning new ones she grew a kind of passion for it. Yori is very passionate about what she does although she'll never admit it. According to Yuki she doesn't have the best social skills and she's not very good with dealing with 'annoying' people who talk too much. Which keeps her from pursuing her dreams and doing what she wants in life. She's been given many chances to fulfill her so called dreams, but she's rejected all of them because of those so called 'Annoying' people. Not that she's necessarily a shy, anti-social person; with no life (Well she is anti-social but not shy) but she's temperamental and doesn't get along with people very well. Oh and did I mention violent? (Heehee I think we all know that ^_^)

Its first period and Yori is still pissed beyond comprehension; and to make things worse the teacher that was is teaching her next class is Mr. Dark (The teacher from the second chapter that the Twins were introduced in.) He kind of has it out for Yori because she made a big fool out of him the day before.

Well the bell Yori was dreading has reared its ugly head. "Damn now I have to deal with that ugly bastard" Yori said to no one in particular.

Yuki just gave her sister with a sympathetic look "Yo-Chan please try not to kill Mr. Dark because I'm not going be there to stop you"

"Che' don't worry I won't kill him. My life is far too busy for me to go to jail now." Yuki just sweat dropped at her sister's last comment.

'Well I guess that's good you know what the consequences of you actions will be'

The break between first and second period was longer in order to allow students to gather their books and do whatever they needed to do before the whole school day starts. Yori had headed to her locker to get her books for her next two classes when she ran into Allen.

"Oh hello there Yori" Allen said with a gentlemanly smile.

The white haired girl turned around to see who had addressed her and saw the equally as white hair of Allen. "Um do I know you?"

"Haha sorry I'm Allen Walker and I sit behind you in homeroom" Allen had that silly looking smile on his face and Yori just stared at him. "Since both you and your sister are new to thing school I hope we can be friends"

'Damn he's cute! But more like fluffy white kitten cute. Hmm I wonder if I can find a cat that looks like him.' Yori shook away that though and replied." Che' whatever just don't bother me Moyashi"

Allen pouted at his hated nickname 'For a second I was starting to doubt her resemblance to Kanda but now I'm sure their twins. I don't even think she know Kanda calls me that.'

"You remind me of a certain long black haired, anti-social samurai" Yori just blinked and tried to think of who he was referring to.

"What are you talking about the guy I raced against yesterday, what was his name anyway?" Yori asked as she bent down to grab her books from her locker.

"Oh his name is Yu Kanda but don't call him by his first name he's a little temperamental" Allen just rubbed that back of his head and checked his watch. 'We still have 7 minutes until second period starts so we can talk for a little longer'

"Hmm Yu Kanda I think I sit behind him in homeroom. Whatever doesn't matter." The white haired girl said to no one in particular but Allen still heard.

"What are you interested you two would look kind of cute together." Allen was about to say more but then her felt cold metal pressed against his neck.

"Now what would make you think that? I know nothing about the guy besides just because he has a nice face doesn't mean I'd like him, so before you make unnecessary accusations like that think about whom you're talking to got that!" Yori snapped while glaring intensely at the taller while haired male.

Allen seemed unfazed by the treat. He had been on the other side of Mugen far too many times for it to scary him now, so he slowly pushed the blade away and continued to talk.

"Ha-ha just like him" laughed Allen as he opened his bag and pulled out a piece on paper and wrote his cell phone number on it. "Here it's my cell number you may not want it but take it anyway okay." He had that smile back on again and it was creeping Yori out.

She took that paper and ripped off a piece from it and wrote her number and her sister and gave it to the boy. "It's only polite to give you mine as well and Yuki's is on there too. Don't think anything of this I'm just being n-nice" Yori chocked on her last words 'Oh god I'm really spending too much time with my sister.

"Well anyway I have to get to class so I guess I'll see you around or something like that" Yori just got up with her books in her hands. She was about to walk away but Allen stopped her with a question.

"Hey whose class are you going to now?"

"That bastard Mr. Dark…why?" Yori was pissed now that she remembered whose class she was going to now.

"Oh cool I'm in that class too so let's walk there together" Allen was so happy at his good luck that he was shining.

'Damn so bright' thought Yori squinting a little. "Fine whatever just don't be annoying"

The two snow haired students walk down the halls heading over to Mr. Dark's class. Allen is about a 2-3 Inches taller than Yori (She's 5'6 ½) so he was able to see what she was carrying out on the corner of his eye.

'Hmm a math text book, senior literature book, two note books, a pencil and a tiny black book. What does that say looks like it's in a different language. Defiantly not Japanese or English, what is it? If I can get that book from her I can get it to Lavi and he can get his Information.' Thought Allen

"Can you stop staring at me it's fucking creepy" The girl's voice had snapped Allen out of his thoughts causing him to look away in embarrassment.

"Oh sorry I just noticed your books. You take senior literature?" Allen was a pretty good liar so he was able to hide his curiosity towards the tiny but thick black book in the girl's hands.

"Yeah…" replayed Yori as she opened the class room door and headed to her assigned seat.

Kanda and Lenalee were in that class as well; there was about 5 minutes before class started so Lenalee decided to introduce herself to the white haired girl.

"Hello Yori it's a pleasure to finally get to talk to you my name is Lenalee lee and I hope we can be friends" Greeted the Chinese girl with a smile. Yori just turned to her and said "whatever" and stared out the window.

"Well anyway I believe you meet Kanda and Allen already so there's no need to introduce them. So why don't you tell me about yourself." Lenalee was use to this kind of treatment because she's been friends with Kanda since they were little kids, so getting the girl to talk with her isn't a challenge.

"No"

"But why not you seem like a good person that won't cut off your new friends head." Yori just stared at the girl like she was crazy.

"Are you okay in the head?" Lenalee pouted at that comment and said-

"Oh come on it's practically a custom to question the transfer students."

"Whatever I'm not answering any questions so will you leave me the hell alone before I cut you." Yori glared darkly at the Chinese girl.

"Oh scary scary~ I'm practically immune to glares because of Kanda over her" Stated The Dark green haired girl as she points to the man in the seat in front of Yori.

"Well I can tell your not going to leave me alone are you?" replied Yori with a 'sigh'

Lenalee just smiled and nodded and began her interrogation "Okay first question: How old are you?"

"16"

"Oh that's cool but you could pass as 18 years old if you wanted to."Yori just stared at her like she was crazy. "Okay next question: Where did you live before this?"

"I lived in America, Korea, Italy, Paris, Canada, China, The Dominican republic, and some place Europe " Yori was now staring at the clock wishing the bell would ring.

"Wow that's amazing! You lived all over the world! Well next-"Lenalee was cut off by the bell.

'Thanks God! She talks to fucking much!' Yori was relieved that the bell had rung and shut the annoying girl up, but now she was kind of wishing Lenalee would come talk again because the smug incompetent teacher has walked into the room.

"Hello class please take your seats and turn to page 493 and do questions 5 , 7 ,12 ,14,15, and 24." said Mr. Dark while he wrote the assignment on the board.

"Miss. Honoa I need to speck with you for a minute please come meet me in the hall." said the German man as he walked into the hall.

"Che," with that Yori followed the man into the hallway.

*!*!*

"So you wanted to see me?" Asked Yori in the most polite voice she could muster in her current irritated state, which was still sounded very irritated.

"Yes well since both you and your sister have entered the year late there is a lot of material that you need to make up. For example: Tests and projects. According to you file you were considered an exemplary student at your last school, so I don't think these tests well be a problem for you." Mr. Dark was being as professional as he could with Yori because her attitude was slowly getting on his nerves.

Yori just stood there staring at him with eyes that read 'Get this over with so I don't have to look at you any more'

"So are you going to give me the assignments and how long do I have to do them anyway?" asked Yori in a very disinterested voice that pissed him off even more.

"You and your sister will have to stay after school tomorrow to take the tests and then I'll give you two the 3 three projects that will be due next Wednesday okay. Now go back into the class and finish the assignment. Oh and you'll need to sign up for a club or sports team or you can't advance to the next grade level and the end on the year."

"So you decided to tell me this at the beginning of class verses the end of class. Hmm you know that if I don't finish the assignment it would be your fault…right." Yori stated as she reached for the door. "And let's get one thing straight. I don't like you and I all ready know that you don't like me so stay out of my way and I won't skin you alive with my sword." Her voice was void of emotion which made what she said all the more terrifying plus her eyes were sharp and were looking right through him man in front of her.

Before He could replay she had walked into the class room and shut the door in his face.

"Wow she is scary" –I make him seem like such a weakling kukuku-

*!*!*

*In the class room* (During the conversation)

"Lenalee guess what!" whispered Allen as he leaned closer to the girl.

"What?" She asked as she turned in her seat.

"I got Yori's number and she wrote it do you think this will be good enough for Lavi's handwriting analyzing thingy?"

"I don't think so we'll need something with more writing in it maybe a journal or an old work sheet of some sort."

"Hmm what about that little black book?" That was the book Allen noticed Yori carrying earlier, the fact that he wanted to know what was in it made him think it was an even better idea.

"Yeah looks good but you'll have to return it before she notices it's gone." Lenalee had a big smile on her face. 'Yay one step closer to getting Kanda-kun a girlfriend!'

Allen nodded and grabbed the book and stuffed it into his bag right before Yori had walked back into the class room.

The girl seemed rather miffed, but (unlike Kanda) was able to hide the emotion rather well. As she took her seat she shot a glare other to Mr. Dark who had finally decided to walk into the class.

Looking away Yori decided it was about time to start the assignment. When she opened her book to the correct page she just stared at the page. 'Oh wow is this is just too easy, I'll finish this way before the bell rings'

*!*!*

Yuki being her cheery self was smiling like an idiot while she walked to Home Ec class. "La la la~ I sure hope Yo-chan is being good." The girl sang to herself as she got closer to the home ec room. But she stopped dead in her track when she spotted the bright red hair a certain Lavi character owned.

"*blink blink* Oh Hi!" Waved the overly cheery bow wearing girl "Heehee I'm Yuki I believe I sit In front of you in homeroom"

Lavi turned around and smile wildly at the black haired girl. "Hi! The names Lavi Bookman but you can call me Lavi"

Yuki giggled "It's nice to meet you. So you're in this class too?"

"Sure am! Oh hey wanna be my partner to day?" Yuki shot him a big smile and nodded.

"Sure~"

The two overly cheery teens skipped in to the class room with idiotic smiles on their faces. Lavi kindly lead Yuki over to his favorite seat in the class and sat down next to her.

"So Yuki-Chan I would love to get to know you. So I hope you don't mind me asking questions~"

" Heehee I don't mind at all so go ahead and shoot."

"ALRIGHT! Hmm where to start? Oh I know what's your favorite color." asked Lavi with an idiotic smile on his face.

"Hmm light purple"

"Favorite male name"

"Oh that's a tough one…..I would have to say Shion" answered the bow wearing girl

"That's a really unusual name but I like it"

"I hope you don't mind me asking a personal question do you?" asked Lavi while he awkwardly rubs the back of his head.

"No not at all" Yuki said with a small smile

"Okay well what do you find most attractive about a guy? Like his face or his legs and stuff"

"Hmm I guess I would have to say I find a guy's eyes most attractive but having a great personality doesn't hurt either" Yuki chuckled a little and Lavi just smiled.

"That's really nice. So I hope this isn't to forward but will you help me with something?" Yuki raised an eyebrow at the red head's question

"Depends...What do you need help with?"

"Well you know the raven-haired boy in our homeroom that sits in front of your sister. Well we were thinking that maybe if we got those two together it will make him less scary. I wanted to know if you would help them get together." Lavi rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and looked at Yuki. To tell the truth she was kind of surprised by the request.

'Come to think of it Yori's never had a boyfriends before. I guess it would make sense to pair her with someone cool. I need to get some information on him.' thought Yuki, the idea sound pretty good so she agreed to help.

"Sure, but you're going to have to give me some info of this Raven haired man first. First off his name." Lavi smiled widely and handed the midnight-haired girl a large folder with the word 'confidential' stamped on the front. "Oh well this should work"

"Okay then I guess were partners" Said Lavi as he held out his hand.

Yuki took his hand and shook it "Yeah Partner"

* * *

Heehee this chapter is boreing and really long =_= oh well

Rewiew and stuff okay.


	6. Hidden motives and Unexpected encouners

Disclaimer: Me No Own! DGM or the songs

Lavi: Wow your chapters are getting longer!

Me: Hmm well I don't write them all at once so they end up being long then if I were to sit at the computer for a couple hours writing a chapter. Besides when I reread it I find more stuff to add. _

Kanda: You're a real idiot you know that

Me: *sniffles* So mean Yu-Chan!

Lenalee: Kanda you should be nicer to the person who pretty much controls your life at the moment

Kanda: Che' whatever *smirks*

Lenalee: Well you shouldn't be smirking Kanda we have something in store for you in the next few chapters.

Lavi: *evil smile* Yeah Yu-Chan you'll look even more like a girly man in the next chapter.

Kanda: Touch my stuff and you die. *Pulls out Mugen *

Me: Kanda no killing Lavi and remember who's the author of this Fic. I can do many scary things with my keyboard.*Smirks*

Kanda: *Flinches* Che' fine the Usagi can live a little longer.

* * *

Kanda was sitting at home minding his own business watching television and eating ramen noodles he had found in the pantry when his cell phone rang. 'Lenalee, why is she calling me in the middle of the night? I guess I'll pick up' thought Kanda slightly annoyed

"Lenalee your lucky I'm not in bed right now. What do you want" said Kanda

"Oh hi Kanda-kun I was kind of stuck on our social studies homework and I was wondering if I could come over and get some help." It's 10:00pm already and she wants to come over.

"Do you know how late it is right now can't I just help you in homeroom or something? Besides it's just a work sheet what's so hard about that?"

"No I won't be in homeroom tomorrow because I have to help set up for the cultures festival next Tuesday and besides you'll end up getting distracted by Allen and Lavi."

Well she did have a point there, every day during homeroom he always seems to end up nearly killing the two. "Ugh fine you're lucky Tiedoll is on vacation on some island or you'd be out of luck. Just hurry up and get here so we can get this over with." Giving in he hung up the phone and pulled his home work back out.

"What about Komui he more than likely has surveillance all around their house. Now how is she gonna sneak out?" Kanda said to no one in particular.

"Yuu are you having people over?" Kanda adoptive brother Marie was walking down the stairs when he overheard the little conversation he had with the pigtailed girl not too long ago.

"Yeah Lenalee needed help with homework so she's coming over real quick, and yes I know it's really late but she wouldn't stop bothering me if I didn't let her so don't spaz on me okay Marie." Explained Kanda Marie nodded in response and went back upstairs.

Shortly after the door bell rang.

"Well about fucking time" With that Kanda opened the door and greeted the pig tailed girl.

"Hey Kanda thanks for letting me come over so late" Greeted Lenalee as she took off her shoes and put on some slippers.

"Whatever let's get this over with"

"Hun!"

**-In Kanda's room-**

"Okay what part of the homework do you need help on?" asked Kanda slightly miffed at the fact he gave into this girl so easily.

"Questions 5-14 their paragraph questions and my book is missing pages 425 and 426 so I can't do those question now." Lenalee was pointing to the questions she was talking about so Kanda knew which questions she was talking about.

"You're missing text book pages? Well that's odd but okay you can use my book" Kanda handed the girl his book and sat back and waited.

'Kanda you're my friend and I'm worried if you don't get someone to soften you up a little you'll be a lonely old man in the future. I don't want to friends with a lonely old man!' Though Lenalee as she clutched her pencil tightly and finished question 7.

Lenalee and Lavi thought of an idea to get Kanda to talk to Yori. (The plan)Lenalee goes to Kanda's house in the middle of the night. Take Kanda's hair bands so he has to wear his hair down the next day at school causing him to ask Yori for one of hers. "Well I'm finished now so do you want to compare Social studies?"

"Sure whatever but let's hurry this the hell up" Said Kanda as he pulled his social studies home work out.

After about 20 minutes of working on homework Lenalee got a text message.

-Text messages-

Lavi: Hey don't forget to get ALL! Of his hair ties we have to force him to wear his hair down to school tomorrow okay.

Lenalee: Okay okay I just have to get him out of his room hold on okay.

Lavi: Fine but hurry he keeps them in his night stand. If he locked it the key should be under his pillow.

Lenalee: Alright okay well I'll texted you when I get them.

Lavi: Okay bye

Lenalee: bye

-End of text messages-

"Kanda aren't you thirsty? I'll go get some drinks from the kitchen okay" asked Lenalee

"Its okay I got it" With that he got up and left the room

'Okay night stand here I come' the midnight haired girl crawled over to the little stand next to Kanda's bed. 'Oh its open, box of hair ties where are you? Oh here you are' she picked up the little orange box labeled 'Elastic hair bands 50 pack' and stuffed them into her bag closed the drawer and scurried back to her spot on the floor.

Kanda returned with two cans of grape soda and sat across from the shorter girl.

"Okay now tell me how did you manage to get passed Mr. Sister Complex?" asked Kanda as he opened his can.

"Oh that well Chamomile tea knocks him out so I just gave him some of that. He'll be out till the morning" explained Lenalee

'Hmm maybe I should try that on Tiedoll sometime' thought Kanda

"Well thanks again for letting me come over and work on homework with you. Sorry for bothering you so late" said Lenalee as her and Kanda headed to the front door.

"Well it's midnight I'm walking you home so let's go." Stated Kanda

"You don't have to do that I only live like a block away." *sweat drop*

"I'm not taking no for an answer so let's go" Giving in she finally said okay to letting him walk her home. Kanda's been to Lenalee's house many times while they were still in grade school so the path to her house was familiar.

* * *

"Hey Kanda what do you think of the new girls?" The question kind of caught Kanda by surprise but he didn't show it.

"I really don't pay much attention to them so I wouldn't know. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering, they seem like good people…oh speck of the devil" Yori and Yuki were walking in the opposite direction then them.

"Okay how does this sound? ' I didn't mean to end his life. I know it wasn't right. Can't even sleep at night. I need to get out of sight before I end up behind bars '" Yori was singing from a small black book in her hand. Her voice had I kind of tropical feel to it.

"I like it, but can't this wait till we get home?" asked Yuki as she started nibbling on a potato chip.

"No it can't I have to have this stupid song written by Sunday and today is Friday F.R.I.D.A.Y! This is why I hate moving I can never get any of my work done." snapped Yori trying to get her sister to understand how imperative this song is.

"No it's Thursday cause we moved in on Monday and unpacked (mostly) on Tuesday and then went to school for a bit and attended a full day of school on Wednesday so today is Thursday." protested Yuki

"Look at your damn watch sometime in your life. It's midnight to its Friday"

"Okay I get it now and you never told me who that song is going to anyway" Yuki tilted her head to the side in a really cute way but Yori was too wrapped up in her writing to notice.

"I think her name was Rihanna or something like that and she wants the song to have a tropical feel to it but she wants it to have something about murdering some guy. And she's from Barbados. Really I've never been there before so how the hell am I going to know what kind of music they listen to there. Err my boss is going to kill me one of these days really. Besides he's only giving me two days to do this job and with all these distractions I'll never get this damn song done in time." Personally Yuki was kind of shocked that was the most words Yori has ever said in one go without having the erg to cut someone.

"Yo-chan that's the most words I've ever heard you say in one go." Yuki said with a giggle.

"Hey Yuki Yori over here!" Lenalee yelled while wave her arms so the twins can see her.

"Here is another distraction damn…" said Yori rolling her eyes

"Kanda-Kun Lenalee-san hey, why are you guys out so late?" asked the younger twin (Yuki)

"Oh Kanda-Kun was helping me with my homework and it got kind of late so he's walking me home; what about you two?"

"We had to go to the store for some food and Yori working on a song for work." explained Yuki with a big smile on her face.

"Yori you write music, I never knew that nor expected it." Lenalee was really surprised Yori didn't look like the type to write music. 'Wait she has two of the same book? I thought Allen-kun took that one from her desk today during math.'

"Did you think maybe cause' I never told you and wasn't planning on it" The Snow haired twin never looked up from her little black book.

"She writes music for famous singers all over the world, but I forgot what the company's name is though. Oh well, I have some of her songs on my phone wanna listen to one?" asked Yuki with a kind of creepy shine in her eyes.

"No, we have to go" replayed Kanda

"Come on Kanda this could be a once in a life time thing please" pleaded Lenalee

Kanda can never say no to her so he gave in "Fine but just one"

"Yay, Yo-Chan which one should I put on?" asked the younger twin as she seared through her phone for the file that read 'Yori's demos'

"Why do they have to hear one anyway?" Yori said with a blank face

"Because I already brought it up so now I have too." Yuki stated with a cute pout on her face.

"Yeah now you have no choice so you have too." Said Lenalee with a cheeky smile

"Che' whatever fine! Play one as long as it's not S&M or Bounce" Those song are really dirty and sexual songs and she doesn't want those two to see her as a pervert.

"S&M what an interesting song title" said Kanda smugly as he tried to think of what the song would say.

"The people I work for always give me the creepy ass song that nobody else is qualified to handle. Let's just say research for that song was 'interesting… Those are things I'll never be able to unsee "The whitelette looked rather disturbed at the mention of the many 'things' that she witnessed in those few days. "So much fucking leather"

"Oh can I use 'Long kiss goodbye? It's really cute AND I'M IN THIS ONE TOO! Doesn't really suit you but It's still cute! " Yori rolled her eyes and her sister pressed play.

What seemed like guitar and drums were heard in the beginning of the song then a voice was heard. It was a little higher then what Yori's voice would sound like so it had to be Yuki singing.

**~Kondo wa itsu aeru ka nante  
Sonna kaoshite yoku ierutte  
Omotteta yo nande darou  
Nani mo ki ni naranai FURIshite  
Ii wake suru nara kikou sama de  
Tsunagatte taikara~**

Now the voice was somewhat less playful and more serious so Yori was singing.

**Mou kao mo mitakunai megurokawazoi  
Arienai tenkai odoru KEETAI  
GOODBYE MEERU naraba wasuretai  
"Hold me tight" but "dokka kietai"  
Anytime shiberisugi no KY  
Chirari miseru tsuyogari na "I cry"  
Namida no kouka wa dore kurai?  
**  
Lenalee had closed her eyes and was nobbing her head to the beat of the song perfectly in sync with the rhythm.

**Watashi na ri ni "ai saretai" afureru no ni kimi ga mienai  
Nido to kimi ni aenai sonna ki ga suru n da...  
****Tsutaetai no ni umai kotoba mietara nai watashi tabun  
Uso demo ii no ni "ikanai demo" ienai yo  
**  
Yori started sing again with more of a playful feel to her voice.

**~Kushami suru to deru hen na koeto  
Kusha kusha ni warau BUSAIKU na kao  
Tomaranai ase me wo kosuru kuse  
Dou setsu maranai AITSU no tokusei**  
[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/h/halcali/long_kiss_goodbye_ ]  
**Nitemo nitsukenai futari no SUTAIRU  
Muda ni Shy SENSU wa yayanai  
Uso tsuku toki no fukumi warai  
UZAI tokku ni BAREBARE mendokusai  
**

**Tamatama kareshi gai nai TAIMINGU de  
Hima tsubushi teido no koi tte  
Tomodachi ni mo ii wakeshitete  
Masaka watashi ga oikaketeru... nande?~  
**

Yuki started sing again.

**Tsumaranai JOOKU wa ittsumo kudoku  
Douko made mo tsuzuku aki aki na TOOKU  
Sono tabi ROKKU kondo wa watashi kara Knock**

Now Both of them were singing like before.

**Watashi na ri ni "ai saretai" afureru no ni kimi ga mienai  
Nido to kimi ni aenai sonna ki ga suru n da...  
Tsutaetai no ni umai kotoba mietara nai watashi tabun  
Uso demo ii no ni "ikanai demo" ienai yo**

Nigitteta te ga hanaretara  
Kimi wa itsuka wasurechau no?

**Watashi no koto**

Now there is a mini guitar solo. When it ended they started sing again.

**~Watashi na ri ni "ai saretai" afureru no ni kimi ga mienai  
Nido to kimi ni aenai sonna ki ga suru n da...  
****Tsutaetai no ni umai kotoba mietara nai watashi tabun  
Uso demo ii no ni "ikanai demo" ienai yo~**

Again a guitar solo and what seems like more words being sung in the background. Then the song ended abruptly.

"I loved it where did you guys learn to sing like that?" Kanda had to admit it was pretty good but he would never say it.

"What do you mean where did we learn it you just do it." retorted Yori with a rather disinterested look on her face.

"I guess you can't judge a book by its cover huh. To tell the truth you don't look like a very musical person, and to write a song like that…what unresolved guy troubles?" Kanda asked with a smirk on his face.

"I wrote the damn song for my job! Besides you can't say anything you don't look very fucking interesting yourself." Yori was about to continue but then she felt vibration from her pocket and heard a very familiar ringtone.

~ Yellow model chick. Yellow bottle sippin'. Yellow Lamborghini. Yellow top missing  
Yeah, yeah, That shit look like a toupee. I get what you get in 10 years, in 2 days~

'What the fuck does he want' Yori growled as she answered her phone.

"Ichiru what the fuck do you want?" asked Yori in an obviously irritated voice.

"Hello to you too Yori, Well I'm calling to see where the hell you and Yuki are?" The man on the other end of the phone was equally as miffed as the girl he was speaking too.

"Out, Your sister decided to go find some cat and bring it home so we went out to go buy some food. We would have been home by now if you didn't take all my fucking car keys. Walking isn't the most efficient way of transportation just so you know." Yori said with a mocking tone as she looked at her sister.

"Who is she talking to?" asked Lenalee with a concerned look. 'Wow she got mad rather quick, And over a phone call no less.'

"Our older brother Ichiru, he's really protective over Yori. Not that he's really worried about her safely it's more like the safety of the people around her" Kanda and Lenalee just sweat dropped at the explanation. "I'm the good sister"

"Wow she's that violent; no wonder she doesn't have a boyfriend." commented Kanda earning him a glare from said sword welding girl.

"Kanda-kun you really can't say anything you're the same way" commented Lenalee as she flicked Kanda on the nose like a dog.

"So you have other siblings other than Miss. Cheeky other there?" The midnight-haired man earned himself yet another glare and another flick to the nose.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT?" asked Kanda in a really annoyed voice while he rubbed his nose.

"Well stop being a jerk to Yori, Geez your acting like she's Allen or something." Lenalee just shook her head and continued."You and Allen are like an old married couple sometimes." Wait doesn't that mean something…like how guys pick on girl they have crushes on or something like that?

"Well anyway yes we have one other brother; his name is Zero and a kitten that looks a lot like that red-haired guy from homeroom Lavi right? Well haven't named the kitten yet." Added Yuki

"Yeah his name is Lavi?" 'A kitten that looks like Lavi hmm' thought Lenalee

"Must be one ugly ass cat" commented Kanda but he was proven wrong when Yuki showed them a picture of a little orange kitten with a black spot over its right eye.

"Aww so cute he really does look like Lavi. Maybe you should name it Lavi-Chan or Lavchi that would be so cute" chimed Lenalee with a big smile on her face.

"I'll think about it he's so much cuter in person though. You should stop by our house some time and meet him. You too Kanda-Kun" said Yuki with an equally as big smile on her face as she handed both Lenalee and Kanda a piece on paper with their address and cell numbers on it.

"Che' whatever what are your brothers twins as well?" Yuki nodded and was about to talk about them but Yori spoke first.

"Can we discuss this at school I need to get home before the cat eats my pillow again and Ichiru blows another gasket?" Added Yori as she hung up her phone and stuffed in into her pocket.

"Crap we have been talking for almost an hour and I have to get to school early tomorrow so let's get going Lenalee" Said Kanda with a pissed off and hurried tone of voice.

"Okay Bye you guys" waved Lenalee as they parted ways.

"Yeah see you at school okay" said Yuki as they group parted ways and headed home.

* * *

**Man down By Rihanna**

**Long kiss good by HALCALI**

**I think that was a nice chapter not much content but still good ^_^ Heehee Meh but I was sad that I didn't get to put Allen in this chapter. Oh poo, well either way review and tell me that you're reading okay. ;D**

**I'll try to upload as fast as I can….PEW!**


End file.
